


Not All Failures Are Mistakes

by Bittodeath



Series: Sugar Dadchi AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Consensual Breaking Up, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Friends to Lovers, M/M, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spin-off based in the AU of Sugar Dadchi, when Bokuto and Kuroo were together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not All Failures Are Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! If you've read Sugar Dadchi, you know Bokuto and Kuroo dated, but broke up and remained best friends. And this younger Kuroo is... really different. More tamed, let's say.  
> If you haven't, this is just smut.

“So… Does this mean we’re going out?” Kuroo said, his arms still around Bokuto’s waist.  
“Why, yes, bro. We’re dating.”

Kuroo smiled and tilted his head, eyes half closed and waiting for Bokuto’s warmth. The kiss was what he expected, gentle and comfortable, and he sighed, pressing himself closer. Yes, this was fine. They were best friends, really cared about each other and were both alone. Ending up together only seemed logical. He threaded his hand through Bokuto’s hair and kissed him again. It felt right, somehow. They had feared it would change something between them, but it didn’t.

They quickly settled in a routine – dating didn’t change their interactions as friends, if you excepted the kisses and the fleeting touches. The flirting was still the same, the nights together were still the same, their dates could only be called dates because they were officially dating. No, really, it felt good. It felt right.

 

The movie was really bad. They were used to watch bad movies, but this one… this one was plainly boring. Kuroo yawned and scratched his head, leaning against Bokuto like always. Bokuto had his hand on his thigh and it felt good, warm and comforting, and Kuroo felt like he could fall asleep anytime now. He didn’t even realize it when he dozed off.

“Kuroo” a voice called, “Kuroo-”

He managed to open his eyes, leaving his comfortable slumber and sinking deeper into the warmth around him.

“What?”

He realized he had moved and was sprawled over Bokuto. And that there was something in Bokuto’s eyes, something he had never seen this close. He tried to sit up and Bokuto made a noise. He stilled and stared at him, his mouth slightly open.

“What was that, Bo?”  
“C’mon Kuroo, you’ve been grinding against me for almost half an hour”, Bokuto said, and his voice was hoarse and filled with raw desire, and Kuroo’s pupils flared. Slowly, he slid his hand down and between their bodies, and Bokuto moaned again when his palm hovered over his crotch. His golden eyes turned dark as he liked his lips, leaning in to press his lips to his boyfriend’s.  
“We should do something about it, shouldn’t we?” he asked, now perfectly awaken.

Bokuto didn’t answer, his eyes lustful as he snaked his hands in Kuroo’s back. Kuroo leaned in a bit more, hot breath brushing his skin, and playfully nipped at his ear. Slowly, he slid his hands under Bokuto’s shirt, moving his hips against him at the same time and _feels even better than I thought._

“Kuroo, if you don’t stop teasing me now I swear you’ll regret it”, Bokuto warned him, and he rarely threatened like this which meant he was really, _really_ close to losing it.

Kuroo sat up, fumbled a minute with Bokuto’s flies and slid his pants and underwear down his legs, licking his lips when his hard, heavy, leaking cock appeared. His boxers were already stained with pre-cum and Kuroo realized he had been holding on for a long time. Longer than himself would have. And the sight didn’t leave him indifferent, no. He bit his lips.

“Bo?”  
“Kuroo I don’t want to force you to do anything but _fucking take a decision right now_ ” the Owl growled, slowly rising.  
“C-Can we go all the way?” he asked, his voice a bit shaky and damn, why was he nervous now? He knew he wanted Bokuto to be his first, so why?

Bokuto moaned loudly.

“As much as I love the idea I don’t have enough self-control to wait for any of us to get prepared”, he panted, already sliding a hand between his thighs.

Kuroo nodded and took his decision, his hands stilling Bokuto’s hips as he dove down and took him in his mouth, stroking with his hands what he couldn’t fit in. The sound that escaped Bokuto’s throat made him twitch in his pants and _I can’t come just from blowing him, no way_. Bokuto’s mind had blacked out when the wet warmth of Kuroo’s mouth engulfed him and he instinctively bucked his hips up, Kuroo’s strong hands holding him back. His hand grabbed Kuroo’s dark hair and he moaned loudly, calling his name over and over as pleasure threatened to overwhelm him.

“Kuroo… Kuroo I’m-”

Kuroo didn’t pull back and suddenly Bokuto was coming down his throat, crying out.

“Oh God”, Bokuto panted, “Kuroo that was really good.”  
“Yeah?” Kuroo said with a smug smile.

Bokuto sat up and gently cupped his face.

“Are you sure of what you said? You really want to have sex with me?”

Kuroo nodded, biting his lips.

“Yeah. I trust you, Bo. I want you to be my first.”

Bokuto breathed shakily, stood up and picked him up, and Kuroo laughed, looping his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck.

“What are you doing?” he asked, nuzzling him.  
“There’s no way I’m taking your virginity on this crappy couch, Kuroo. Absolutely no way.”  
“Oh. Then go on, Owlish Boyfriend”, Kuroo replied smugly, “to the bedroom!”

Bokuto ungracefully threw him on their shared bed and rummaged through the nightstand, pulling out a box of condoms and lube. Kuroo had already shimmied out of his sweatpants and t-shirt, remaining in his boxers as Bokuto took off his own clothes, before crawling on the bed next to him. He gently took Kuroo’s chin and licked his parted lips, kissing him slowly as his hand roamed over his arms and chest. He could feel his nervousness in his light shaking, as he nudged his crotch with his knee.

“Relax, Kuroo”, he breathed in his ear, his strong hand settling on his hip. “I’ll make you feel really good.”

His lips trailed down, from his jaw to his neck, down his chest, down his stomach and stopping at the waistband of his boxers. He mouthed at the wet patch, hooking his fingers under the hem before pulling down. Kuroo was doing his best to relax and remain calm, but his fingers were twitching against the sheets. Bokuto looked up, staring into his eyes to make sure he was okay, and he licked his shaft from base to tip without averting his eyes, hearing Kuroo’s breath itch at the feeling.

“You’re beautiful, you know”, Bokuto whispered in a low voice.

A small smile stretched Kuroo’s lips and he handed him the lube. Bokuto warmed it up between his hands, watching intently as Kuroo slid his hand up and down his own cock, sparks of arousal lighting his body. Then Bokuto slicked up his fingers and gently pushed one inside of him – Kuroo tensed a bit but quickly relaxed, this was something he was used to, and he quickly added a second finger. His thrusts were slow and careful, until he crooked his fingers and Kuroo cried out when he hit his prostate. His thighs were trembling now, and Bokuto slid in a third finger. Kuroo was incredibly tight and warm around him, promising endless pleasures.

“I’m fine, Bo. You can go on.”  
“Seems like it, yeah.”

He pulled his fingers out, slicked up his cock and wiped his fingers as Kuroo sat up and crawled up to him, looping his arms around his neck. Bokuto lined up with him and slowly pushed in, stopping when Kuroo’s breathing stopped and resuming once he got adjusted. His instincts told him to slam in a fuck him like crazy, but he managed to hold them at bay as he slowly bottomed out, Kuroo digging his fingernails into his back.

“You okay?” he asked in a breathy voice, his hand petting him as Kuroo buried his face in the crook of his neck.  
“Yes”, Kuroo replied. “You can move.”

So he did. Kuroo’s moan thrilled him, shaking his very bones, and he groaned in response, thrusting steadily in and out and dragging pleasured sounds out of his boyfriend.

“Bo”, Kuroo whimpered, trembling in his arms, “Bo you feel so good…” and his voice was needy and _fuck-_

Bokuto snapped his hips forward and Kuroo cried out.

“ _There_ , Bo, please _there_.”  
“Alright, got you babe”, he mumbled against his shoulder, aiming his thrusts to build his pleasure, and Kuroo sounded so wrecked he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer.  
“Bokuto”, he suddenly called, and he was coming between both of their bodies, clenching so tightly around Bokuto he sent him over the edge.

They were holding onto each other, panting in each other’s neck and slowly coming down from their eights, until Bokuto pulled out of Kuroo and away from him.

“Are you alright?” he asked, concern lacing his voice.  
“That was so good, Bo”, Kuroo whispered, and Bokuto smiled, kissing him proudly.

 

They were dating, they were best friends and they had amazing sex, and yet both of them felt like they lacked something. That little something called love. They felt good together, but it wasn’t enough. It had never been enough.

“Yes, it is the right thing to do”, Bokuto agreed with a little smile. “It was really good, but… we need to stop before we ruin our friendship.”

Kuroo nodded. They understood each other. They knew what was good for them, and they were good for each other if they remained friends.

“Do you… have regrets?” Bokuto said, his voice a bit wary.  
“Why would I? No, Bokuto. I have absolutely no regrets. I wouldn’t want anyone else to be my first.”

Bokuto smiled.

“Bros?”  
“Bros”, Kuroo agreed, hugging him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, I thought getting a bit of these two's past would be a good thing! As usual, don't hesitate to comment and everything, either here or on my tumblr, bittodeath.tumblr.com!


End file.
